Venemi
Venemi is a Bo-Lesterin healer and vigilante. Pre-Game history Not much is known about Venemi’s past, but she says that she was raised on a faraway land as a warrior and huntswoman, becoming part of one of many warring tribes there. Venemi became a hardened fighter, experiencing many battles. She came to the island in a Toa Canister soon after Makuta’s fall. In-Game history Le-Koro Venemi healed many refugees from the Battle of Ko-Koro. She healed Mortem, who she believed to be a refugee (he was in fact a Makuta-worshipper). In return, he gave her information on the Battle. She then healed a matoran called Dakku and others. She later checked that Dakku had accustomed to Le-Koro. The koro was evacuated during the Entropy Beetle attack and they made their way to the ground, encountering Talu. Dakku and Venemi discussed what to do and decided to go to Ta-Koro. Dakku said goodbye to his wife, and they made their way to Ta-Koro by Gukko. Ta-Koro Arriving in Ta-Koro, the duo discussed what to do, and decided to go to a bar. There, they met Brontes, Tharros, Girah, Lucira and Karaihe. They discussed the re-invasion of Ko-Koro and Girah told a story. They then met Hile, and agreed to go sightseeing against her better judgement. After visiting a few of Ta's famous landmarks, the group arrived at Sanguivox's hut. The turaga was assembling a group of adventurers to enter the Mangai. Venemi met Detective Loraan, Tharros (again), Miya, Lucira, Tarotrix, Vaisaga, Drararius, Mirin, and Alsorate. The Mangai Expedition Heading into the Mangai, they got some way but a bridge over the lava collapsed. A combination of the group's powers created a new bridge, and they continued. Next, a rise in the lava flow destroyed a bridge behind them, but everyone got out unscathed. Going further into the Mangai tunnels, they found a corpse. The corpse had a plant-parasite attached to it, which was dead. The group inspected the corpse and poison and acid tests by Venemi indicated no irregularities. Next, they came across another corpse with a similar parasite, but the corpse attacked them. Venemi protected the turaga while other team members attacked the zombie. Afterwards, another plant creature attacked and almost possessed Sanguivox, only to be defeated by the questers, including Venemi. Next, they entered the heart of the volcano to find the source of the tendrils. The creature revealed its origins vaguely while the team devised a plan to free its nearby thralls. When Mirin released one from its parasite, the entire zombified group began attacking the questers. Appearance and Tools Venemi wears jagged and angular yellow and black armour, fitting in layers like a wasp’s exoskeleton. Her mask is also angular and barbed, a much more stylised version of the original kanohi. Her eyes, which see through wide eye holes are bright green, as is her heartlight. She carries a variety of daggers, all covered in poisons, small flasks of different types of poison, and her sword Thrysus, covered in acidic poison. Abilities and Traits Venemi is aggressive, with little mercy for those she has no respect for. She is prepared to do things considered immoral for the greater good and the good of others. While often coming off as harsh and even evil at times, Venemi genuinely cares for the inhabitants of Mata-Nui, even if it means the suffering of others. She is also more than happy to put herself in danger in the name of peace. Venemi is trained to use many, many weapons, but mainly in close combat. She is however largely untrained in hand-to-hand combat. She is fairly strong and agile, but not outstandingly fast. Like all lesterin, Venemi has a very high resistance to toxins and poisons. As a Bo-lesterin, she is almost completely immune to them. Another trait of Bo-lesterin is the ability to photosynthesize, a power that she rarely uses to full effect, preferring to eat. Her mask power coupled with knowledge of a being's biology gives her the potent talent of healing. Relationships Friends and Allies * Dakku * Mirin, Loraan and other members of the Expedition Enemies * The plant creature Trivia * Venemi's first interaction was with Mortem, a character played by the same player. Category:Lesterin Category:Bo-Lesterin